Forum:2014 Atlantic hurricane season/Gonzalo
08L.GONZALO 90L.INVEST New guy well east of the Lessers, 10%/20% for the next two and five days, and forecast to become a 970 mbar Hurricane Gonzalo near the central Bahamas by the Euro 216 hours (9 days) out. That's a very long time but we'll see. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 14:22, October 10, 2014 (UTC) : I hope this becomes Gonzalo. This Atlantic basin seems to be entering another active phase after the 1-month break between Edouard and Fay we've had.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 22:59, October 10, 2014 (UTC) ::: Now at 30% for 2 days and 60% for 5. It's expected to recurve before it reaches the U.S. East Coast, possibly threatening Bermuda as a hurricane, but before that, I expect this one to dump heavy rains over the upper Lesser Antilles westward to the Turks and Caicos over the next two to three days. Ryan1000 20:09, October 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::Jumped to 90%.--Isaac829 16:51, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::Lolwut, I didn't expect that jump. Looks like Gonzalo's coming probably later today! It seems like a potential threat to the Bahamas and maybe even the U.S. in the long run, stay tuned.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 17:09, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Tropical Storm Gonzalo Special advisory issued. 35 kts/1009 mbar, TS watches and warnings up, expected to become a Category 2 hurricane by the end of the forecast period. With Fay still spinning northeast of Bermuda, this is the first time all season that we've had two cyclones active at the same time. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 17:54, October 12, 2014 (UTC) THIS.... IS.... SPARTA GONZALO!!!! Sandy the grease-y squirrel II? rarity is best pony 18:01, October 12, 2014 (UTC) Why is everything getting active now? It's October, not September. I don't know why I'm complaining, we're finally getting some activity leeboy100My Talk! 18:35, October 12, 2014 (UTC) : This thing looks really well-organized. Gonzalo will probably be a well-developed hurricane when it passes through the Virgins and PR, but due to that trough it'll recurve north long before trying to strike the U.S. mainland. That's good news for the U.S, but could be bad news for Bermuda in the long run. Ryan1000 20:07, October 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Luckily it's gonna miss the U.S. However, the Virgin Islands, PR, and other parts of the Leeward Islands should prepare for this thing. After that, when it gets out to sea after striking the islands, it might have a shot at major status. Hopefully, we'll see the 2nd major of the season from Gonzalo! But I also hope Bermuda won't get any destruction from Gonzalo.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 21:17, October 12, 2014 (UTC) :::50 kts/993 mbar now. I gotta say, I'm pretty impressed with Gonzalo so far. Not even a day of existence and it's already halfway to hurricane strength. I wouldn't be surprised if it becomes one later today. A Wunderground user commented on Jeff Masters's blog (see comment #258) stating that this season has been about quality over quantity. I agree. In terms of nameable storms, we're running at our slowest pace in decades; however, every storm except for Dolly went on to become a hurricane, assuming Gonzalo does so (with a 95-kt forecast peak already, I wouldn't be surprised of Gonzalo uproots Edouard as the strongest storm of the season. We'll see). --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 12:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh boy, it's up to 60 kt/988 mbar! Hurricane Warnings are flying now, which is good thinking, considering Gonzalo should be one shortly. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 18:31, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Might become our 2nd major after leaving the Virgin Islands. It reminds me at Gustav before making landfall in Haiti.Allanjeffs 18:44, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Gonzalo Now a 65 kt/984 mbar hurricane and officially forecast by the NHC to become a major (100 kt forecast peak). --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:42, October 13, 2014 (UTC) With Gonzalo, every storm, except Dolly has become a hurricane. For some reason this season has had names becoming hurricanes for the first time (Arthur, Cristobal, Fay, and technically now Gonzalo) This is much better than last year. Also, I said it before and I'll say it again: Unlike last year this season has an excuse for being inactive (El Nino) leeboy100My Talk! 21:28, October 13, 2014 (UTC) : Due to becoming a hurricane so soon, Gonzalo is turning north sooner than expected ,and now it's only hitting the northeasternmost islands of the Lesser Antilles. He probably won't reach the Virgins and PR directly, but Bermuda is back in the center of the forecast cone, and they definitely need to keep a close eye on this one. Ryan1000 22:23, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::A 127 mph wind gust was reported in St. Barthelemy 2 to 3 hours ago. Somehow I think 75 mph is a conservative estimate for Gonzalo's current intensity... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 23:03, October 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Intermediate advisory out, pressure is steady but the winds are up to 70 kts. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 23:37, October 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Gonzalo's currently pounding Anguilla, St Kitts and Nevis, Montserrat, and the Virgin Islands just to name some islands in the area with heavy rain and powerful winds and it then could cause some Puerto Rican impacts before moving out to sea. The NHC says he'll become a major before weakening and if you see the forecast track it seems like he will directly 'strike Bermuda by Friday night!!! That island might need to prepare even though it's still far away and anything could happen with Gonzalo by that time. Meanwhile, our 2nd major is very likely to come from this, and I hope he becomes one! :D --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:23, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::The winds are steadily rising (75 kts now) but the pressure is refusing to cooperate, this is still a 984 mbar storm... --'Dylan (Hurricane 99) 02:38, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::Now a cat 2 with 105mph. Might become a major soon and probably a cat 4 in the next 24 hours. weird to have a major in that part and not in the western or southern Caribbean where is most common.Allanjeffs 06:01, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Now 110 mph. This'll probably be the first time since 2011 when we had a major last for more than 6 hours as one, as it's expected to remain a major for a day or two. There aren't many major hurricanes that become majors over the open tropical atlantic in October, but it's not unheard of. A couple other examples include Kate '03 and Hazel '54. Speaking of Hazel, today is the 60th anniversary of when Hazel peaked as a 4 over the open Atlantic. It would hit Myrtle Beach, South Carolina on the 15th, which is tomorrow. Ryan1000 12:19, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Gonzalo? More like Igor. Have fun playing with that snowman. Not. BUT HURRAY FOR THE CAT 4 PROPOSAL!! :D LET'S THROW A PARTY ONCE HE BECOMES A MAJORrarity is best pony 21:04, October 14, 2014 (UTC) Major Hurricane Gonzalo It's official, Gonzalo is now a major hurricane with 115 MPH winds and a pressure of 970 MB, also it's predicted to be a category 4, this sounds good after the drought of last year, but it's heading straight for Bermuda. This is another storm to watch closely. leeboy100My Talk! 21:15, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :Yeah, 120 kt peak predicted by the NHC. If Gonzalo goes any higher than that, it will boast the strongest peak winds of an Atlantic hurricane since Igor maxed out just under Category 5 intensity. 970 mbar is quite a high pressure for a 100-kt storm. For comparison, Edouard's pressure with the same winds was 955 mbar, 15 lower than where Gonzalo is at. I wonder if, even if Gonzalo does become a Category 4, Edouard will remain the strongest storm of the season by having a lower pressure... (for what it's worth, the last Atlantic Category 4 that peaked with a higher pressure than 955 mbar was Omar, which peaked at 115 kts/958 mbar) --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:54, October 14, 2014 (UTC) :::Dylan, me and Eric had a discussion about that on my archived talk page in 2011 with Irene and Katia (before Ophelia formed that year) and we agreed that, by the end of a season, if there's a storm with the lowest pressure but another with the strongest winds, we'll split the title to (winner!(in winds)) and (winner!(in pressure)) so it can be fair; after all, people can have different opinions as to whether pressure or winds depend more in determining a hurricane's strength. Back to Gonzalo...a 115 mph major hurricane passing near or over Bermuda is nothing to laugh at, all we can do is hope Gonzalo passes far enough west of the island so that they don't get the full force of the storm. Ryan1000 00:24, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :Oh how I miss Eric. :( I bet he was thrilled to finally become a hurricane last year. Anyway, that sounds fair (though it wouldn't effect me either way since I voted for Arthur, which lost to Cristobal for pressure before Edouard beat both their asses in both ways), though I must say that the point was mooted when post-analysis revealed that Katia's pressure equaled Irene's. :P In response to your comment on the EPAC forum, I saw Dr. Masters's post and yeah, it pretty much proves my point. I never thought I would be so satisfied with a 7-storm season, but when 6 are hurricanes and 2 are majors... with a 6:2:1 cane-to-major-to-TS ratio, there's not much to complain about ;) I just wish we could've reached Josephine this year (the way this October has gone, it's not out of the question, but I wouldn't count on it by any means), since it, Arthur, and Edouard were the three names I was rooting for to be majors this year, but there's always 2020, plus a late-season surprise like Gonzalo would make a great capstone to any season (except for the effects on land; some of the Leewards were clobbered by this thing, and Bermuda could get hit even harder). Speaking of which, I can't paste the ATCF entry since I'm on my phone, which is not equipped to read text files like the RBT, but Gonzalo is now a 110 kt/957 mbar storm. It's got 2 mbar to go to completely secure the season throne, but it is now the first Atlantic hurricane to exceed 100 kts since Ophelia, and the first one to remain a major for more than 6 hours since Rina. At this point, unless it pulls an Edouard and EWRCs, it's pretty much a lock for Category 4. It's practically cursing out every last one of last year's storms, disgusted at their failure. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 00:50, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah, the Atlantic wanted to surprise us this year after producing nothing but real piece of sh!t systems last year. I bet Gonzalo and the others are laughing at how much last year's storms struggled. :D Anyways, Gonzalo is predicted to be on Bermuda's doorstep by Friday morning and that afternoon it's predicted to directly strike the island full-force at 115 mph C3 strength. And at the rate it's strengthening, I wouldn't even be surprised if he can pull off C5 strength, even though I personally doubt that'll happen since we've haven't had a C5 in the Atl since Felix in 2007. And if it becomes a C5, potential Bermuda effects will be worse than we're predicting. :O But still, Gonzy is turning out to be a pretty epic system so far, and I hope it won't become a re-Fabian (2003) for Bermuda.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 02:55, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::Now 110 kt/954 mbars, it seems Edouard has been dethroned and now Gonzalo is the strongest storm of the season. I expect a peak around 145 mph, before weakening and turning northeast. The current forecast takes Gonzalo just west of Bermuda as a cat 3, just like Fabian, we can only hope they escape the worst of the storm, but unfortunately it seems that Bermuda will be hit much harder than the Lessers were. Ryan1000 09:59, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::Pressure is down to 951 mbar but the winds remain 110 kts... come on Gonzalo, inch your way up to Category 4! We've been waiting three years for an Atlantic hurricane to pull off what you are oh so close to achieving! I should note that the latest NHC discussion noted the possibility that Gonzalo is starting an EWRC, but that it is difficult to tell because of a lack of microwave data available. It doesn't look to me like an EWRC is occurring, but then again, I thought the same thing about Edouard... all we can hope is that if an EWRC is going to take place, it happens after Gonzalo becomes a Category 4, even if it scrapes 115 kts for 6 hours like Simon did. You've come a long way, Gonzalo, you can do this! --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 11:57, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Update: Gonzalo is indeed going through an EWRC, but it's got one hell of an outer eyewall, with lightning and hail reported by recon (see comment #739 on Jeff Masters's blog) and SFMR winds estimated at 116 kts. New advisory should be out shortly, but Gonzalo just might be upgraded to a Category 4 based on how intense the outer eyewall already is. Gonzalo could recover from this EWRC pretty quickly, if it's not already. I'll check the NHC page after this post and see if they have anything up... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 14:52, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Update: Gonzalo 1, EWRC 0. 115 kts/949 mbar per the latest forecast/advisory, first Atlantic C4 since Ophelia!!! Amazing how it managed to strengthen during an EWRC, I believe Phailin did so last year but I can't recall an Atlantic storm pulling it off. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 14:55, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Oh My Celestia... WHAT ARE YOU THINKING GONZALO?! Are you possessed or something? Yeah, STEVE, he is not only laughing at last year's storms but he is writing horrible messages about them! Gonzalo, I heard you wanted to change your name to Fabian. Would you like me to do that? Gonzalo: LEMME think about it. I might have reached the big fat 4 but I'd just be me. COME ON MINIONS! MAKE VECTOR I mean GONZALO HAPPY! THE GREAT AND POWERFUL GONZALO ALWAYS WINS!!! I AM BETTER THAN TRIXIE!!! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You mean you are copying Fabian, Igor and Ophelia. So what guys? Shall we start a party?? Gonzalo: IT STARTED A LONG TIME AGO!!! Fabian: huh? Where? In Jupiter? The Sahara? Your mother's cup of tea? Gonzalo: (squirts rainbow vomit on Fabian's face) rarity is best pony 15:11, October 15, 2014 (UTC) I thenk dat dis iz wat gunzahlo wud liek if we tiped liek dis. Because he is a hyperactive Category 4 with some serious problems. --rarity is best pony 18:07, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Who thinks Gonzalo would become a Category 5? Or is he already at peak? Fabian 2? This is an amazing storm, though it's back down to category 3 now leeboy100My Talk! 21:19, October 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey Gonzy, congrats for becoming a C4, the first since Ophelia! That's a pretty incredible achievement dude! :) And Liz, he already reached his peak, he's now a 125 mph C3. It's predicted to still be a major by the time this thing gets to Bermuda by Friday. Well Gonzy, all of us on this wiki should party for you reaching this awesome strength!!! :D --Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 22:31, October 15, 2014 (UTC) : Well, it would be nice to party if this was a fishspinner, but seriously guys, this thing could've killed 3 or more people in the Lesser Antilles and Bermuda could take a beating from this thing as it heads north. It's incredible to see something like this, but we have to treat it with respect, there's no "fun" with seeing a storm that could be devastating like this. Ryan1000 22:41, October 15, 2014 (UTC) ::Gah, sorry Ryan, it's just that it's a little hard not to get excited when there's a Category 4 afoot in the Atlantic for the first time in three years :/ Anyway, Gonzalo's down to 105 kts/953 mbar per the latest advisory, but it's a dime on the latest infrared imagery. I wouldn't put it past Gonzalo to regain Category 4 status, or even exceed its previous 115 kt peak. Fingers crossed it weakens substantially before it reaches Bermuda... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 04:41, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::Oh I'm not saying we shouldn't be watching this storm closely, since it's a big storm and ended a long drought of major hurricanes, I'm just upset when people say these are "fun" or "we should start a party" over storms that affect people. Beautiful they are yes, but when they affect land, we have to be serious about them. Anyways, Gonzalo is still a cat 3 as of the latest advisory. Shear and SST's will only go downhill from here, so it's unlikely Gonzalo will restrengthen to a 4. However, it could still be a major when it affects Bermuda in a few days. It'll be moving faster than Fabian did when it hit Bermuda, so it won't be over the island for very long. They should be thankful for that, but it still could deliver a serious punch. Ryan1000 09:03, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::Actually Ryan, Gonzalo is back up to a monstrous Category 4 with winds of 120 kt and a minimum pressure of 945 mbar. Gonzalo is definitely turning out to be a monster, and I definitely hope Bermuda is prepared for a hurricane that can potentially be worse than what Fabian was. We may have our first retirement contender if these trends continue to persist. Simlover123 10:28, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Woah, I didn't expect that, looks like Gonzalo snuck in some more intensity at the last minute. This isn't going to be good...now the NHC forecast has it passing right over Bermuda as a major hurricane, instead of passing west of it. This could get really ugly for them. Ryan1000 11:29, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Right over would actually be better since it would keep the core of the strongest winds just east of Bermuda, but since the center is forecast to go just west... gah, as excited as I am to finally have a Category 4 in the Atlantic, I just wish it wasn't pointed at land :/ Anyway, the new intermediate advisory keeps Gonzalo's winds steady, but the pressure is down to 940 mbar. 120 kts/940 mbar is exactly where Ophelia peaked; if that pressure drops even one mbar, or if the winds inch up just 5 kts, Gonzalo will be the Atlantic's strongest hurricane since Igor, and the strongest October hurricane since Wilma. (There is a chance that Gonzalo could become the strongest post-September Atlantic hurricane since Wilma, period; right now, Paloma of November '08 has it just beat for winds (Paloma's 125 kts vs. Gonzalo's 120 kts), but Gonzalo has Paloma beat for pressure (Paloma bottomed out at 944 mbar), so a 5-kt increase in Gonzalo's winds, even without a corresponding drop in pressure, would set it past Paloma.) --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 12:09, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Gonzalo, you are such a copycat. Meow. Back to C4, breaking free, stronger than you've been before, here you go! But please don't hurt anyone. You're only doing more harm than good. ::::::::::Gonzalo: (snort) My real name is Godzilla, THIS IS GODZILLA! (Don't listen to him.)rarity is best pony 18:22, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::And here are some Gonzalo memes from the net.... seriously? This storm is total destruction. STAY SAFE EVERYONE! :( ::::::::::One Gonzalo meme ::::::::::Another Gonzalo meme ::::::::::Are you driving me nuts, Gonzalo? ::::::::::rarity is best pony 18:57, October 16, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Gonzalo's pressure has moved up from the last advisory of 120 kt/940 mbar and it has risen to 942 mbar. Gonzalo is definitely not looking like a very good system for Bermuda and my prayers go to them at this time. On the positive side, Gonzalo appears to be trying to undergo another eyewall replacement cycle which could potentially weaken him a little bit before reaching the vicinity of Bermuda. You know, I was hoping to see a C4 this season, but it is unfortunate we are seeing such a beautiful hurricane impacting a populated area. Simlover123 19:22, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::I should mention that Gonzalo's winds wend up to 125 kts a few hours ago, which - in addition to the superlatives I mentioned earlier - makes Gonzalo the Atlantic's strongest hurricane since Igor. Weirdly, in three out of the past four seasons, the strongest storm's pressure bottomed out at 940 mbar (Ophelia in 2011, Sandy in 2012, and now Gonzalo in 2014). --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 21:06, October 16, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::As Gonzalo continues to strength Bermuda better watch out. Gonzalo might be an excellent candidate for retirement depending on the damage it do to the island.Allanjeffs 21:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC) As much as I hate to say it...Gonzalo might be even stronger now 225800 2657N 06738W 6974 02855 9703 +120 +120 233132 135 097 008 00 225830 2656N 06737W 6984 02862 9761 +110 +110 232133 136 093 019 00 (155 mph winds found in the southeastern eyewall from hurricane hunters). Quoted from Dr. Master's latest blog post (comment 328). God forbid this become a high-end 4, or worse, a 5, Bermuda is gonna get the living hell beaten out of them tomorrow night. Hopefully everyone has been flown away from the island or has taken shelter at this time, this isn't gonna be good at all. Ryan1000 23:47, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Alright now I want this storm to weaken. ''It's now a 145 MPH cat 4! If it hits Bermuda at this strength who knows what will happen :O. Stay safe everyone. leeboy100My Talk! 23:54, October 16, 2014 (UTC) : Hopefully Gonzy will weaken down before reaching Bermuda! This could get really destructive for them and it might even have a shot to be more destructive than Fabian 2003! Hopefully all evacuations and preparations have been made on the little isolated island by now, this could be one of their most destructive storms ever seen. Anyways, back to the storm itself, it's now 145 mph/943 mbars and I would want this Gonzy system to weaken as much as it can before impacting the Bermuda residents on Friday.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:33, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::Those are actually flight-level winds Ryan, plus ATCF says that Gonzalo's down to 120 kts, so I think a high-end Cat 4 is out of the question for now. Hopefully it will continue to weaken before it hits Bermuda. For the sake of trivia, I'd just like to mention that Gonzalo has now spent 60 hours as a major hurricane, 30 of which have been at Category 4 intensity; not since Igor has an Atlantic hurricane spent as much time at either intensity. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 01:10, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, now it looks less organized than it did before, but the NHC track is even more certain now of a direct hit to Bermuda as a category 3 or 4 hurricane. It would be perfect to see a hurricane like this well out to sea, but unfortunately Bermuda is right in the firing line of this monster. God help the people in harm's way. 'Ryan1000' 04:43, October 17, 2014 (UTC) :::::Looks like Bermuda will get relatively lucky from this. Gonzalo's down to 100 kts/951 mbar now and the trajectory looks more like a landfall instead of a sideswipe. While that's still very, very bad, it's certainly better than a Gonzalo-at-peak-strength storm passing just barely to the west and giving Bermuda the right-front eyewall without any break. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 22:47, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Hurricane Gonzalo (2nd time) Winds down to 95 kts JUST as Gonzalo basically makes landfall. Bermuda's in the northern eye right now. A 127 mph wind gust was reported at Commissioner's Point. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 00:24, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :New wind gust of 144 mph reported at St. Davids.--Isaac829 04:23, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ::With a 113 mph sustained wind report elsewhere on the island. Somehow I think this is still a major... --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 04:28, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, this ''has ''to still be a major! I think the NHC did a conservative estimate and instead of being 95 knots/110 mph, this is probably still in the 115 mph threshold, though ''barely ''making it. Heck, there is even a chance it's still as high as 120 mph in the deepest eyewalls. Anyways, Gonzy could be very devastating for the Bermuda residents once it's all said and done, and it might even become the most destructive storm on the island since Fabian 11 years ago, in 2003.--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 04:59, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::Gonzalo is now down to 90 mph/966 mbars and just predicted to die from here on out. Well, you were a great storm to track, minus the impacts in the Lesser Antilles and Bermuda. Hopefully Bermuda made it out okay! :)--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 16:44, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::Gonzalo is quite asymmetric now, and since he is moving away from the waters of the Gulf Stream and into large amounts of shear, I think it's safe to say he's down. I am very impressed, I would never have expected Gonzalo to become our strongest Atlantic TC in over four years. Unfortunately, fame comes with terror in hurricanes. A gust of '''144 mph (232 km/h)' was recorded in Bermuda around the same time the reading from L.F. Wade International Airport was recorded, and over 31,000 customers are without power; some have not seen light since Fay! :( This is going to be a huge memory for the folks in Bermuda; may they make it out okay. AndrewTalk To Me 17:31, October 18, 2014 (UTC) :::::::Despite the strong wind gusts and hitting the island shortly after Fay moved through, there are no reports of deaths thus far, and initial damage from Gonzalo appears to be much lower than that of Fabian's. Lots of trees and power lines came down on the island, but damage to structures on the island and the Hamilton Airport wasn't too severe. The causeway bridge connecting Hamilton to the rest of Bermuda was wiped out by Fabian, but luckily it withstood Gonzalo. Ryan1000 20:49, October 18, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::This storm just keeps getting weirder and weirder. Here is the 12z ATCF entry: AL, 08, 2014101912, , BEST, 0, 478N, 501W, 75, 969, HU, 64, NEQ, 70, 100, 50, 0, 1005, 250, 80, 90, 0, L, 0, , 0, 0, GONZALO, D,. Gonzalo is traveling over SSTs as cold as 10°C (50°F), it's located just off the coast of Newfoundland... and apparently it's still tropical! Amazing, especially for so late in the season (I'd expect a potent hurricane of Gonzalo's latitude to occur in August or September, not October). For what it's worth, the 8am interim advisory says that Gonzalo is rocketing along at 52 mph; I'm fairly certain that that is amongst the fastest forward speeds on record for an Atlantic tropical cyclone. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 14:21, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah, Gonzalo has become a weird system. 52 mph? Dang that's a very fast forward speed right there! And it's really over 50°F waters?! But anyways, Gonzy should die out soon, it was fun tracking you (minus the impacts in Bermuda and the Lesser Antilles of course!). I'm glad to hear Bermuda wasn't really devastated by this, although it did seem to cause quite a bit of damage. Once everything is all said and done, we might see this have a slight shot at retirement but I don't think it'll ever be retired. Bye, Gonzalo!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 15:08, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::FWIW, Gonzalo's adamant refusal to lose tropical characteristics has driven its ACE up to 25.0125 - the highest for an individual Atlantic storm since Nadine - and the season total up to 64.2125. That's a below average number overall, but the ACE/storm is currently an impressive 9.1732 - the first 9+ per-storm average since 2008 (9.0239), and the highest since 2004's incredible 15.1333 average. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 15:26, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::It's STILL tropical per ATCF: AL, 08, 2014101918, , BEST, 0, 507N, 450W, 70, 972, HU, 64, NEQ, 70, 100, 50, 0, 1005, 250, 80, 85, 0, L, 0, , 0, 0, GONZALO, D, How is Gonzalo pulling this off??? Is it trying to become Faith 2.0 or something?? --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 19:33, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::On second thought, it's quickly taken on that extratropical "look" since the 18z ATCF. We'll see what the next advisory says. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:37, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Post-Tropical Cyclone Gonzalo The hypothermia took much longer than usual to set in, but Gonzalo has finally surrendered. Hats off. --'Dylan' (Hurricane 99) 20:40, October 19, 2014 (UTC) Bye, Gonzalo. 23:59, October 19, 2014 (UTC) HE CAME TO THE UK :( IN KENSINGTON HE KILLED A WOMAN WHEN A TREE FELL ON HER, ACCORDING TO NINA HOSSAIN :( rarity is best pony 16:32, October 21, 2014 (UTC) : Sorry to hear that Liz! :( Looks like you made it through ok, since I know you live in the UK. Anyways, it's a good time to post my final farewell to Gonzy. So long, Gonzalo, it was great tracking you even though you caused a lot of impact throughout your path!--Steve820 |Chat With Me • • 00:59, October 22, 2014 (UTC)